


Popsicle

by bakatenshi, Miss_Murdered



Category: Free!
Genre: Bottom!Rin, M/M, NSFW, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 21:25:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1832782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakatenshi/pseuds/bakatenshi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Murdered/pseuds/Miss_Murdered
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pretty much just a shameless smut RP. Rin & Haru with popsicles and a stupid challenge. Being playful dorks and having hot sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Popsicle

**Author's Note:**

> This is from an RP off tumblr, where my username is [harubly](http://harubly.tumblr.com). This RP was with me and Miss_Murdered's Rin.

The sun beat down over Iwatobi, the pool closed for maintenance, the air conditioner broken and all he had was a cheap fan that wasn’t making much of a difference. Sweat rolled down his bare chest as he sat on the porch, summer heat almost brutal and chances of rain no where in sight. He warned Rin but the redhead still insisted on coming over.

Haruka just hoped he could keep his complaining at bay, because sometimes Rin was a cranky person and this didn’t seem like a situation he would want to deal with.

-

Fucking heat. Rin was not fond of heat, it was what had made Australia miserable and he had hoped coming home would mean less of it. But not today. Even walking was too damn hot and he was only wearing board shorts and a tank, sweat dripping down his lean torso.

He still wanted to see Haru as he always wanted to see Haru. But shit. It was too hot.

As he walked, he passed by a store and then paused, walking back, a smirk crossing his face as he figured out something. Something to cool him and Haru down. Yes.

-

He sat back on the porch, it was just as hot in the house as it was outside because his old fan was pretty much a fucking joke. He was leaning back on his hands and watching the road for a sign of red hair.

Sitting there in his shorts and nothing else as it was too unbearable to bother with much, and fuck it, he was at home and could do as he pleased. One of the stray cats sat next to him and he pet her on the head. He felt a little sympathy and had put some water out for all the strays.

He finally saw the sexy idiot, you could tell from looking at him that the heat was getting to him, his hair sticking his his face and droplets of sweat all over his body. His shirt sticking to him and defining every curse of the muscles at his chest.

He looked good.

-

Rin carried the box loosely in his fingers as he walked towards Haru’s home, his mouth going dry as he saw Haru sat on his porch in nothing but shorts. It made his body look so fucking incredible and if Rin wasn’t already hot that would’ve made him hotter.

He approached and took in Haru’s body completely, stopping only when he arrived in front of him, offering the box.

"These might help us cool down."

-

Curious, he reached out and took the box examining it when he realized what was inside. “Hmmm, thought you weren’t one for sweets.” He mumbled and reached in, pulling out a Popsicle, smiling as something cool is just what was needed on such a scorcher of a day.

He laid back on the porch and stared at the under side of the awning. A little bored but happy to have Rin for company. His bangs sticking to his forehead, he brought his hand up to wipe away some of the sweat, his whole body covered in it by now. Suffocating him in a way.

He pealed back the wrapped and placed the cool treat into his mouth, closing his eyes to savor the chill of it.

-

Rin shrugged. “It’s hot,” Rin replied, scratching at the back of his head underneath his hair, “and I know you like ‘em.”

He did, he’d seen Haru with those blue popsicles before and he watched as he unwrapped one and then popped it in his mouth. And he watched a little too closely as he saw the sweet treat go into Haru’s mouth, seeing the way he wrapped his lips around it and he groaned under his breath, taking the box back in a grabby childish way so he could get one, finding himself hotter looking at how Haru was sucking and licking at the popsicle.

He took a seat beside Haru on the porch and opened his own, trying to ignore how good it looked when Haru sucked on a popsicle.

"Mind outta the gutter," he mumbled under his breath.

-

He could feel Rin’s eyes on him, burning into his skin and he was the only person who made Haru feel hot just with a look. He opened his eyes as he heard something muttered but not quite catching what it was.

"Did you say something?" He mumbled softly as he sucked on the Popsicle, watching Rin fumbled with his own.

He got a stupid idea and ran his against Rin’s back as it was facing him, he wanted to make the redhead jump but as he did so…some of the the stickiness was clingy to the redhead where Haru had touched it to his skin.

So without much thought, he lapped at it.

"For some reason, it taste better off your skin…" He mumbled causally as if it had barely affected him but it was just a front. He was pretty good at hiding how things really got to him at times.

-

The feel of a lick in between his shoulder blades where the loose tank top gaped startled Rin and he turned, his eyes hot as he heard Haru’s words.

As yeah, Haru had just been eating a popsicle all nice and simple and now he was licking stickiness off his skin and Rin didn’t know what to do.

He knew what he wanted to do, which was to reach and kiss Haru, smash their lips together but instead he poked Haru’s nose with his popsicle and licked at it with his tongue.

"I think it does taste better off skin…" Rin said, his eyes sparkling in challenge.

-

"I smell a challenge there…" Haru remarked with a glint in his eyes. He ran his popsicle across Rin’s cheek and smirked as the blue liquid ran down and dripped on his shoulder.

(Note: Image by [thorahathi](http://thorahathi.tumblr.com))

"You might wanna lose the shirt? This could get messy after all." He chucked lightly as he moved in and licked Rin’s cheek, slow and seductive on purpose.

He was trying to get a rise out of the redhead.

There was something about his salty skin mixed with the sweetness of the summer treat that had quite an intriguing appeal to it.

-

"Sure," Rin replied, removing his tank and pushing it over his head, throwing it to the floor beside him.

He flexed his muscles as he removed it, his skin hot and clammy in the heat and he thought of his next attack. He smirked as he ran the tip of the popsicle over Haru’s abs, tracing the pattern of them and then he crawled in front of him, pushing at Haru’s knees so that he could kneel between them as he licked up the trail of moisture with his tongue, his eyes glinting and looking up at Haru’s face as he did.

-

Haruka bit his lip as he watched Rin remove his shirt, as if he wasn’t hot enough just seeing that was making it worse.

This was escalating and Haru found, he didn’t so much mind such a game, not when it caused Rin to look this hot, his body shuddered as he felt the cold followed by a hot tongue but the most intense part was how Rin looked him in the eye the entire time.

If this kept up they would be fucking on the damn porch. (He really didn’t care though.)

Once Rin was done, Haru’s skin was tingling and he was starting to get turned on a little more, which was becoming apparent if anyone bothered looking.

Smirking, he leaned up and ran his popsicle over Rin’s lips because at this point, he wanted to kiss the idiot badly. He ran his tongue teasingly over Rin’s lips.

"How far you wanna take this?" His tone was laced in seduction.

-

There would always be a competitive streak in their relationship, it was just how it was, and so when Haru asked how far he wanted to take it… well Rin was not going to back down at all.

"All the way," he murmured and pressed his lips firmly to Haru’s, the teasing tongue and popsicle already having moistened his lips.

It was a hot kiss, not just because of the burning sun and their sweaty bodies, but also because there was a lot of pent-up desire in their tongues, teeth, lips. Rin had wanted to be kissed Haruka for so fucking long.

And now he was. And it was hotter than his jerking off fantasies.

He still had his popsicle in his hand, the stickiness dripping down his fingers but he didn’t care as he moved it to Haru’s thigh as he continued their long teasing kiss.

-

All the way, as competitive as they are, he wasn’t sure how far Rin would want to go but once he heard those words, he knew he didn’t have to hold himself back. Not one bit.

He had thought about kissing Rin time and again, but damn once it was really happening and under such circumstances. It was ridiculously sensual the way the redhead just dove into it. Like he was trying to literally devour Haru’s mouth, Haru kissed back with an equally strong want.

And he was so wrapped up in the kiss that the cold of the Popsicle hitting his thigh caused him to faintly jerk but only for a moment before he relaxed right back into the kiss, his mind hazy.

He could feel the slick sweat between them but he didn’t care in the least, there as something about it actually that was turning him on or maybe it was just because Rin was such a good kisser.

After some time, a long damn time - he finally pulled away breathless.

"Fuck…."

His popsicle completely melted by now and some parts of their bodies sticky even.

"I still wanna play with you…" Haru remarked getting another popsicle, "..but technically its still your turn in that respect…"

-

Rin grabbed for the popsicle Haru had got from the box, smirking as he did and he unwrapped it feeling sticky liquid drip down his fingers from where it had melted due to the heat.

"Then let me take my turn…" Rin said, drawing the already melting popsicle over Haru’s body, running it to his belly button and then dangerously close to Haru’s shorts. "Maybe you should take these off? You don’t wanna stain your shorts, right?"

-

He wasn’t expecting Rin to wrestle the popsicle from his grasp but it had caused him to grin at his precious idiot friend. He shivered at the cool touch to his skin and his breath caught when the redhead ran it so low and said something like that in such a lewd, sexy tone of voice.

"Should I?" Haru smirked as he played with the hem of his shorts but only lowered them a little for now, just showing a little more skin. "Maybe you should take them off but don’t use your hands…." He challenged with his smirk remaining constant and his eyes filled with a playful mischief.

-

The way Haru took his shorts down lower made Rin’s eyes widen as he saw the deep “v’s” of his pelvic bone that led to…

But then Haru had challenged him and fuck, he was not going to turn down a challenge

"So with my mouth then?" he retorted, bending his head down to Haru’s groin, smirking and mouthing at the top of the waistband, at the ties that held them up on Haru’s perfect hips.

He teased the fabric between his teeth, pulling it a bit and looking up at Haru in challenge.

This hot day had become so much fun.

-

Fuck, he did not expect to be that turned on at Rin’s mouth fumbling with his shorts. He shifted as he felt himself harden and bit his lip as his anticipation and want for his friend grew.

Soon enough he was down to only his boxers and he pushed Rin over and straddled him with a renewed smirk upon his face and a fresh popsicle in hand since his was swiped by the mischief maker.

Trailing it over Rin’s bare chest, Haruka leaned over and lapped at it slowly as he pushed his ass down against Rin’s cock through his shorts. He was going to let this idiot top, this time anyway.

-

"Fuck, Haru!" he panted as he felt Haru’s ass against his cock that was already damn hard and of course there was the sensation of the cold popsicle on his chest and Haru’s tongue.

"You’re driving me crazy," he said, biting his lip as his hand toyed with Haru silky soft hair, bucking his hips up to create more friction.

It all felt so good that Rin’s muscles quivered and he wanted less clothing between them. He wanted no clothing - he wanted to be hot and sweaty and naked, their cocks naked against each other. He grabbed for Haru’s boxers, teasing the elastic indicating what he wanted.

-

Haru looked Rin in the eye and ground against his cock again, “Then do something about it.” He purred as his gaze locked on Rin and he slowly ran his tongue over his bottom lip.

Playing with the band of Rin’s shorts and boxers, “You should lose these and if you want to fuck me. Its gonna be right here. I don’t care if someone is walking down the street or your phone rings. Ignore that shit and let go.”

He was trying to get an aggressive reaction out of Rin so he continued to grind for a moment more, hoping the idiot would do something.

-

In all his fantasies about Haru, him being a fucking tease was not one of them. The way he was playing with the waistband of his shorts and boxers, the way he was grinding, the way he ran his tongue along Rin’s lips. Well, it was all making him hotter than the damn sun was and it seemed Haru wanted a reaction.

And he was going to give him one.

Those last words, the thought of someone seeing them - didn’t Makoto live close by? - didn’t matter and maybe it was exciting so he quickly reversed their positions, rolling them over and pinning Haru to the concrete.

"You only fuck freestyle, huh?"

-

"Idiot. I only fuck you."

Being pinned down while on his front porch, Haru smirked up at Rin and his body felt hot from more than just the blistering sun. Slick with sweat would normally bother him but not under these circumstances.

Rin was too much fun to tease because he always got a reaction out of him one way or anther and this was the sweetest reaction he couldn’t hoped for. Because at this point, he was pretty frustrated just as Rin seemed to be judging by how hard his damn cock felt.

Haru bit his lower lip as he gazed up at Rin with want in his eyes.

-

With that tease, the fucker, Rin helped Haru shuck off his boxers, following with his own, shimmying them off and causing their bodies to connect in a way that was so hot.

Rin was losing his mind as he had Haru pinned, sweaty and covered in sticky melted popsicle and he smirked grabbing for the rest of the box, opening one that was nearly totally melted and opening it over Haru’s cock.

Instantly sticky blue liquid spilled out and he smiled. “Oops. Guess I should lick it up…” Rin said and then grabbed Haru’s cock in his hand pumping a few times, “or whatever…"

-

"Fuck! God damn it Rin!"

Haru jolted as the cold hit his cock, he was not expecting the fucker to do that but he sooner calmed down and moaned harshly at the treatment of his cock. He glared at Rin but it was a glare filled with want as he was slightly pissed off but turned on all the same.

"I’ll g-et….. you back…. for that….I-IDIOT…" He groaned and had trouble speaking.

-

"Yeah?" Rin asked in challenge, his eyebrow quirking and smirking broadly. "I’ll look forward to it…"

And with that, he lowered his mouth to Haru’s sticky cock, removing his hand and licking first down the length of it, his tongue tasting the mix of popsicle and something else. Something that was Haru.

He lapped up all the melted icy treat before he moved to the head, licking around the slit and looking up once before he opened his mouth and bobbed down onto Haru’s cock like he’d sucked at one of the blue popsicles.

-

Chilled skin was met with a hot tongue, which cause pleasure to intensely shoot through Haru and he grasped at Rin’s shoulder as the male lapped at his cock. He almost bit his damn tongue at the shock, this felt too damn good after all that friction, this was a downright relief in a way, especially when Rin finally sank his hot mouth over Haru’s very hard cock and when he moved…

Haru grasped at his hair and tried his damndest to not fuck Rin’s mouth. It took almost everything he had to hold back and just let the male please him.

"Fuck…Rin…" The name escaped his lips in a very soft sultry whisper.

-

He felt how tense Haru was - heard it in his voice and Rin put his hands down hard on his thighs stopping him from moving too much. Rin was going to make him feel good so Haru had to give him control.

Worried that Haru was going to come like that, not that it bothered Rin, he would’ve swallowed and not cared, he bobbed a few more times, taking Haru’s cock as deep as he could before he released it again, crawling back up to Haru’s mouth and wrapping his hand around both of their hard dicks.

"Don’t want you to get off like that…wanna get us both sticky…" he whispered.

-

It had been feeling so good and then Rin crawled up his body, Haru stared at him with curious lust fueled half lidded eyes. Bucking his hips into Rin to encourage him, he was game whatever - he just wanted release at this point. He could barely speak but he did manage somehow after Rin’s words had ghosted over his bare skin. “Fuck… g-go ahead…Rin…”

Haru grabbed Rin by the hair and kissed him with everything he could muster up attempting to make him as senseless as he was causing Haru to be.

-

The kiss - fuck, where did Nanase learn to kiss like that? And the way he bucked his hips up, their cocks brushing together held loosely in his hand. The kiss and the encouragement from Haru made Rin jerk his hips against Haru’s, holding their cocks together, sticky from sweat and pre-cum and sticky melted popsicle and the pressure, the kiss, the feel of both of their erections sliding against each other was going to make him come. Fast.

He was a teenage boy, after all.

And Haru was far too fucking hot - all pale skin and great eyes and a perfect fucking body.

He gasped, pulling at Haru’s bottom lip as he disengaged from the kiss.

"Close…"

-

He should’ve started shit with this idiot a long time ago, this was almost too good and he would be damn sure to instigate more in the future. But for now, Rin was making him breathless as his hips moved and his hand causing so much sweet friction between their bare cocks. The way he kissed back was making Haru more senseless than he already was and he was getting close fast after all the teasing they were doing…. relief was soon to come.

"Me too.." Haru chimed in as the kiss was halted abruptly and Rin’s hips sweet sway became his main focus as he continued to meet with thrusts of his own before he felt pleasure build up in him and he shudder harshly as his orgasm had crept up on him and felt like fucking fireworks in his groin. His cum now between them as if they were not sticky enough already. From sweat and the melted popsicles.

-

He felt Haru’s orgasm, so close, making his hand even stickier and he panted as his own crashed violently over him. Rin’s head buried itself in Haru’s shoulder and he licked and lapped at the salty sweaty skin - a part of his skin that tasted of sweat and Haru - no popsicle.

Pushing himself up and moving his hand from their cocks, he looked down at Haru who looked so damn sexy in the aftermath and he leant down for a sweet brush of lips.

"Fuck that was hotter than the weather," Rin said with a smile.

As hell, it had been so hot that Rin was going to use the memory for masturbation fantasies for years to come.

-

 

It was hard to breathe when he felt Rin losing it and coming just as he had, Haruka shivered at the soft lick to his skin and his gaze locked on Rin once it was over. Both of them panting, covered in sweat and basically a literal hot mess.

"It was but do you want to know what I would’ve done?" Haru leans over and whispers in Rin’s ear. "Seeing as how we have no lube here, I would have licked your ass and then fucked it." He pulled back as his gaze once more met Rin’s.

"But this felt good too." Haru mumbled and smirked at Rin with a gleam in his eyes.

-

Rin made a strained noise in the back of his throat at those words as if he thought he couldn’t get hotter… well, apparently it was possible.

"You got any plans for the rest of the afternoon?" Rin asked, smirking in return. "We still got some popsicles and I like your idea."

He said his words huskily, grabbing at Haru’s hair. “Though maybe we take this inside? We could clean up… in the tub. Together.”

-

"Tough decision you’re tossing at me there…" Haru smirked and leaned in to lick Rin’s earlobe. "If I have to choose, I would go for option one because we can always shower after…"

And somehow, he liked Rin sweaty and sticky. How slick there bodies felt against each other and the idea of fucking Rin held so much appeal. “But what is your preference…”

It would be nice to be the cause of Rin Matsuoka walking funny.

-

The lick at his earlobe nearly made Rin lose it then and there. And his body was responding again, his cock hardening due to the proximity of Haru’s hot body.

"Let’s go inside and see where it takes us… I haven’t been in your bedroom for a while," he said and he moved his head so that he could lick a trail up Haru’s cheek, tasting sweat and smirking as two could play the teasing game.

And really, it had been awhile since their last frustrating sleep over. Least this time he would get relief from the sexual tension. Oh hell, would he if the way Haru spoke was anything to go by… Rin was going to be a lucky boy on this hot summer days.

-

Rin’s teasing him right back, caught his breath for a moment and also made him smirk because Rin being a tease right back was fucking hot.

Haru got up not bothering to get dressed and walked into his house, stopping for a moment to see if Rin was following him. If it was his bedroom the redhead wanted to see and play around in, so be it.

He just wanted to fool around with his friend more, he was getting turned on by him all over again anyway.

-

Rin’s eyes scanned Haru’s home as they walked into it and he had only grabbed his clothes from the porch. And the almost melted popsicles as he followed Haru watching that perfect ass in front of him.

"So… we gonna make it to the bedroom this time, Haru?" he asked as he pounced, wrapping his arms around Haru from behind and grinding his already mostly hard cock against his ass. "Think you need to do something to me…"

-

They didn’t make it far inside before Rin was on him, he smiled and pushed back against the idiot as his lack of self control was amusing yet hot all the same. “We can fuck anywhere, its not like anyone is gonna walk in or if I even give a fuck if they did….”

He turned to face the redhead and backed him towards the kitchen as he eyed the counter…that would be an interesting place to fuck Rin.

-

Suddenly Rin realised he was being pushed towards the kitchen and he reached for Haru, pulling him close so that their lips could meet in a kiss as he walked backwards.

It didn’t matter where as, after all, Haru lived alone and the only person who could barge in was Makoto. Who would probably roll his eyes and walk out. The kitchen was hot as any room inside on this scorching day and Rin paused the kiss, stepping back to open the box of now mostly melted popsicles, stickiness coating his hand as he picked one, blue liquid dropping to the floor and he offered it to Haru. Though it was mostly melted there was still enough still attached to the stick and he smirked.

"You had a plan for this?"

-

Taking the popsicle from the redhead, Haru grinned at that remark, Rin must’ve liked what he heard because he was encouraging it now. “Sit on the counter then…” Haru purred before kissing the redhead firmly.

Backing him slowly into the counter while he kissed him and gripped his ass with his free hand, before pulling away so the redhead could get ready.

-

With a challenge in his eye, Rin hopped up onto the counter, jolting a moment from the contact of cold on his ass. The first cold thing since the Popsicle on this really really fucking hot day.

"How do you want me?" Rin asked, looking at Haru as he raised his fingers to his mouth to suck at what was left of the blue stickiness off his skin in the most erotic way he could.

-

Haru sat the popsicle down for a moment and kissed Rin vigorously, nipping and sucking at his lower lips as he did so. He ran his hands over Rin’s thighs and slowly started moving his kisses down Rin’s body as he fell to his knees and once more took that popsicle in hand.

"Slide your ass to the edge of the counter so I can reach you better…" He mumbled as his kisses moved over Rin stomach and thighs. Nipping, licking and sucking - leaving marks all over this skin.

-

The feel of all those kisses made Rin throw back his head for a moment, sweat trailing down his neck and back, he moved, following Haru’s instructions and panted as he anticipated what was going to happen.

As hell, Haru had that look in his eyes and he was completely lost already. Fuck whatever the competition was as right now he just wanted whatever the hell Haru was going to do to him.

"Okay?" he asked, unsure.

-

Resting Rin’s thighs over his shoulders, Haru smirked as Rin’s voice sounded a little unsure and opening the popsicle, he ran it over Rin’s entrance and he was sure the chill hit the redhead good as he watched his face for a reaction.

He then lapped his tongue over the same area with slow teasing licks before plunging it inside and was basically fucking Rin with his tongue. Moaning softly as he did so creating a soft vibration against his skin. Gripping Rin’s ass with his hands and squeezing. The redhead felt hot and Haru increased his movements to make Rin feel good. He didn’t want it to hurt when his cock replaced his tongue.

-

"Fuck - Haru -!"

He’d never felt anything comparable as when the popsicle touched there and then the fucking tongue.

Rin was incoherent as he felt the way Haru was working his body, gripping his ass, making him hot as his tongue swiped inside him. His cock was fully hard, pulsing, pre-cum leaking from the slit as he tried to grip onto something - anything as Haru licked. Fuck, it was too much and so different to fingers, it was flexible and warm and -

"Haru -!" Rin cried out in pleasure, his mind and pulse racing.

-

After some time, Rin’s body seemed ready so Haru finally stopped fucking him with his tongue and stood to kiss his lips with a demanding passion. Placing the swimmer’s legs up over his shoulders he pulled out of the kiss and looked Rin in the eyes, his forehead pressed to Rin’s as he position his cock and eased inside.

Slowly at first as to not hurt the redhead, moving till he was in him to the hilt Haru waited till Rin’s body adjusted and then he started thrusting gently in and out as he placed tender kisses over Rin’s face and lips before once more claiming those lips but this time in a less demanding way — at least for now.

-

Rin winced at the first hint of Haru’s cock sliding inside and he bit on his lip to stop himself for crying out loudly. It was a burning sensation, a pleasant ache of pain and pleasure and Rin felt Haru all the way inside him, so deep, so hot and hard and he fucking loved it.

The tender kisses on his face, on his lips, butterflying on his skin made him feel wanted and made Rin realise this was not just some hot fuck thing. He grabbed for Haru’s head to pull him away from the kiss and wriggled his hips, feeling the delicious friction and smirked at Haru.

"Gonna fuck me hard?"

-

Haru could not believe how sexy the smirk on Rin’s face was as he said those words in such a lewd uninhibited way, he smirked right back as he thrust his hips rigorously and with as much force as he could muster up. Grasping onto Rin’s ass cheeks tightly. It was rough and raw, Rin went so tight and so warm wrapped around his cock.

"Fuck…" Haru mumbled in a breathy tone as he threw his head back because it just felt too good. He’d never realized just how much he had wanted Rin and as all the years of pent of desire ran through him. He released it and felt relief with every brutally intense thrust of his hips causing the loud sound of skin slapping together.

-

The movement of Haru’s hips was hard and fast and brutal - Rin reckoned he’d be unable to walk in the morning, nevermind do anything else but right now he didn’t care as sweat dripped down the back of his neck to pool at the base of his spine, as his body rocked instinctively into Haru - his mindless lust driving him to crash into Haru with force.

So much time they’d been competitive and those pent up feelings coming out were making him feel something he’d never felt before. But Rin didn’t have time to contemplate feelings - only grip on tightly as he was fucked senseless.

He was so fucking close, biting his lip to stop himself from moaning uncontrollably and he reached to Haru’s face, grabbing his jaw firmly.

"Finish…" he blurted out, barely audible through his grunts and pants.

-

Rin’s needy yell seemed to do what it was meant to do, because hearing him barely able to even say it and his voice sounding so damn sexy. Haru was close anyway but that sent him over as his last thrusts slammed into Rin’s body. He groaned out Rin’s name in a low throaty rush of his voice as he came, he could feel some of it slowly leaking out.

He kept his thrusts going as long as he could but as he did so, he grasped Rin’s cock and firmly stroked it as to bring the male more pleasure and help him come as well. “You have never looked so damn hot….” He muttered softly as he watched Rin’s face, loving that he was the cause of it.

-

The feel of Haru’s climax deep inside him was so damn hot that Rin let out a moan out of his raw throat. And then Haru was keeping his slick thrusts going, touching Rin’s aching cock with practised ease and making him shudder.

Then Haru spoke. Maybe it was because Haru was so fucking quiet most of the time, that he was so inside his head that when he told Rin how hot he looked, Rin felt his own release rush, his cock twitching, his body jerking upwards as cum spurted onto Haru’s hand, his own stomach and wherever else it ended up.

He’d never come that hard. Never that good and he was seeing not stars - but fucking rainbows or something as though he’d lost his mind somewhere in the haze of being fucked so damn well.

-

Once it was over, Haru felt so good he was a little hazy minded and he leaned into Rin for a moment, just hugging him. Composing himself soon after, he whispered into Rin’s ear. “Now seems like the perfect time for a shower.” He chuckled softly. “I can help you walk….” He couldn’t resist that tease because he knew he had just pounded the living fuck out of the redhead.

Before letting the redhead get off the counter, Haru nipped at his ear gently. “I wouldn’t do this with anyone else, just so you know.” He was pretty much purring as he said the words. “It had to be you.” He then moved away looking Rin in the eyes and smiling warmly as he backed away enough for Rin to get down.

-

The feel of Haru’s arms around him was almost as good as being fucked senseless. But not quite. But Rin loved the intimate feel of their bodies together almost as much as he loved the intense sex they’d just had.

And why did Haru have to do that sexy purring thing? Those words spilling from his lips that made Rin certain that this was not some meaningless thing and he let himself smile, unseen by Haru as he backed away.

"Yeah… had to be you too," Rin said as he hopped down gingerly, his body aching but in a deep satisfying way. "Think I might need some help cleaning up, think you up to the task?"

-

Oh that last line was just begging for a flirty comeback. “With my tongue?” Haru smirked as he said it and his tone was flirtatious as hell. “Sorry couldn’t resist. You do things to me….” He was a little more serious with the last part of his comment as he started off for the direction of the shower.

Ascending the stairs slowly, as to make sure Rin could keep up. Haru had a bounce in his step as his body and his heart both felt on high and he didn’t want to lose this feeling. Rin should really drop by more often.

Arriving at the shower, he adjusted the temperature and then climbed in and watched Rin’s every movement, pulling him close once they were both under the cool stream of water. Sweat finally leaving their bodies. “So how should I clean you off?” He smirked once more as he grabbed the soap and a washrag. He just loved to tease this sweet idiot.

-

"Never thought you’d be such a teasing bastard, Nanase," Rin retorted but it was only in pretend annoyance. As this teasing Haru was such a fucking turn on.

But right now he really just wanted to be clean - to get rid of sweat and cum and he gave Haru a little smirk. “I haven’t got anywhere to be… how about we just shower and have a nap… then I fuck you senseless.”

-

"I can tease way more than I have so far…you’ve only had a slight taste." Haru smirked, he just let go around Rin and he could say almost anything. He felt free with this idiot. He knew it was more than meaningless sex, well at least for him it was. He wasn’t ready to admit it so easily though.

He went about assisting Rin in getting clean as well as himself and stealing kisses here and there and pretty much every chance he got. “That sounds like a plan…. if your legs aren’t too weak from that fuck I just gave you that is…” He loved to rub that in but he was sure Rin would return the favor if he was the one on top.

-

Rin had pretty much decided that Haru was some kinda sex demon underneath it all and with each kiss and touch, Rin found his body reacting despite the fact he’d come twice in quick succession.

Maybe it was the fact he finally felt cool and the stickiness was mostly off his skin but he figured they could both do with that nap - as what came after would be all the more sweeter for the wait.

"Hey… I will be more that ready to fuck you," Rin teased, "just if we relax for a while… then I’ll do things to you that’ll made you scream."

Rin smirked. Two could tease. And later he really wanted to make Haru scream so loud his neighbours would hear.

-

"A nap it is then." Haru smirked. "I hope I can’t walk for a week when you’re done…." He purred once more as the shower came to an end. "A nap does sound nice. I did work my hips a lot after all…." But really it was cuddling up with Rin that sounded the nicest of all.

"You should just move in and we can fuck day and night…" He said playfully as he slapped Rin on the ass and then headed out of the shower grabbing a towel and chuckling as he escaped from the room, drying off in his room. He opted to just sleep naked, turning on the fan and stripping his bed of everything except the cool crisp sheets.

He laid down and waited for Rin to join him as he yawned, he really was tired. But he really had fucked Rin with everything he had too.

-

"Move in, huh?" Rin said sleepily as he slid in next to Haru in his small bed. "I don’t think Samezuka would be happy. But I can visit more often?"

He asked the question as he moved close, the smallness of the bed dictating that but also due to the need to have full body contact with Haru.

And despite the fact it was still damn hot and the fan did barely anything, Rin craved Haru’s skin, needed it like a thirsty man in the desert needed water and he pillowed his head on Haru’s shoulder, smelling his clean skin.

"Who woulda thought this would all start because of some popsicles?"

-

"Yes visit more often, I wasn’t serious about moving in anyway..at least not till we’re older?" He commented as he subtly realized Rin might registered what that implied? Or not hopefully. Haru wasn’t ready for the whole feelings bit. He it seems was procrastinating on such matters of the heart.

"No kidding…I can never look at them the same way again." Haru yawned with a soft chuckle. "Goodnight Rin." He relished in the feel of Rin’s skin against his as he slowly drifted off.

-

Rin smirked into Haru’s skin. “Yeah, night,” he said, his eyes closing as he let his sated exhausted body drift.

It had been so long since he’d felt this - felt like he belonged somewhere. The last time was when he was kid, around Haru and the other’s and he’d been displaced from that in Australia and when he’d come back… Well, things were different.

So as he fell asleep, clutching Haru a little tightly, Rin finally felt he’d found somewhere he could belong again.

And all because of some damn blue popsicles. Guess he had to be thankful for that - as when they woke up, he’d fuck Haru like he wanted to and hopefully many more times after that.


End file.
